Mikecraft
by inslupbanana
Summary: Jeremy really wishes he could meet his online friend... perhaps he should have specified Silly crack idea that I forced out of a very nice person on the internet so please say nice things I can forward to them 3


**(A/N I wrote this at 4/5am in the morning with no sleep because a very nice person on the internet gave me the idea so send them love 3)**

Jeremy Heere was just a normal kid. Typical broken-home American teen, fills the gaping hole in his life with far too many video games whilst living at home with a single parent who never wears pants. (Okay, maybe not quite the last one but you get the point. He's normal and boring.)

Usually, Jeremy woke up, went to school, came home, did his homework (not really), and then for the rest of the night would be shut in a dark room glued to his Xbox playing whatever dumb, addictive game had come out most recently - this week that happened to be apocalypse of the damned.

The key element in Jeremy's life, the reason for all these video games and perhaps the one thing that actually made him continue this monotonous routine was Michael. Michael was the voice on the other end of his headphones, a boy his age who he'd never met but had been talking to and playing games with for going on three years now. Michael was an absolute god at video games, whatever new thing they were on that week/month he'd have mastered it within the first few days and spend the rest of the time enjoyably beating Jeremy to the ground. Repeatedly. Even if it wasn't goddamn pvp he'd out-score or out-manoeuvre him. Every. Single. Time.

The worst thing about Michael though was actually the fact that Jeremy had never met him. It wasn't really a case of it being physically impossible to do, more that both boys were far too shy to bring the idea up to one another - each for their own reasons. They'd awkwardly skipped over occasionally but Jeremy always got the impression that Michael just didn't want to see him, however many reassurances the other boy gave him. So they were stuck.

Until one normal Friday night (actually around 1 in the morning) when Jeremy had gone to sleep wishing, as he normally did, to just be able to see Michael once. Be able to physically reach out and touch him, put a face to a voice, _anything._

What? Why was everything so stiff? Jeremy's dad may be a bit odd (understatement of the year) but he definitely appreciated his comfort so mattresses were a weirdly big thing in the Heere household. And Jeremy remembered for a fact he'd actually gone to sleep in his bed, rather than slumped over in his gaming chair, because he'd spent so long lying awake thinking of Michael. As any straight guy does about their virtual best bud of course.

This? This was not that bed. Opening his eyes was a lot worse- why the fuck was everything so square? Even just lying straight on his back staring at the ceiling - not how he normally sleeps- Jeremy could see definite junctions in the ceiling panel and a weird graphical quality that almost made them look like... blocks? While his eyes tried to catch up with just the general _strangeness_ of his surroundings Jeremy slowly realised his own body wasn't right.

He couldn't move his fingers or his toes and once again the impression he was getting, even of himself was blocks. What the actual fuck was going on?! Groping for his bedside light while trying not to move his head for fear of the next nightmarish thing he would see was a feat he normally would have managed easily. If he was in his room -_ which of course he wasn't._

The problem wasn't even that it was too dark, Jeremy was just hoping that turning the light on would wake him up because this was the weirdest fucking dream he'd ever have but it didn't happen. Braving his fear and sitting up was perhaps the worst mistake Jeremy could've made-everything was blocks! he was in a square fucking hut! Oh no... oh holy shit no, rectangles for fucking legs? A flat red thing underneath him?

He wasn't even human any more... Jeremy had somehow ended up in a video game - not just any video game, mind you! He'd ended up in what looked like _minecraft_ of all things. No one had played minecraft since 2012. No, wait, not the important thing here, he literally wasn't a person any more?! How the hell did he get home?

His vision tunnelled (with pixels! the pixels were turning black!) and his breathing (how the fuck) was getting faster and faster as he doubled over as much as his rectangular body allowed, this could not be happening, this had to be a dream. Yeah. That's right, he's fine, it's just a dream, it's a video game - if there's one thing Jeremy Heere can do its play a video game, as long as he wins he'll probably wake up. So it'll be fine. That's what he'll do, he'll... play minecraft?

He's played minecraft once before and got as far as punching a tree before he got bored and quit instantly. He vaguely remembers Michael mentioning once but nothing specific so that's not very helpful right now. OK. What to do first?

Jeremy looked up, lifting his overly square self out of bed to scan the room, he seemed to be in a typical 'noob' house, a bed a door and lovely dirt walls. Great. There weren't even any obvious chests or anything he could do, maybe it was like an adventure mode? He'd heard that was a thing. Probably.

Crunching slowly across the grass he reached out and punched the door. No that's not right, does he have to do the controls properly, how the hell? He's literally a game character right now can't his own brain take pity on him. The blank brown pixels in front of him seemed to mirror his despair in that moment, why couldn't Michael just be in here with him.

Suddenly text started scrolling across his vision - **MM2k13xoxo has joined the game**

**MM2k13xoxo: Hello? Dude? How did you get on my realm?**

Why was this shit implanted in his brain, he couldn't even open the fucking door how was he supposed to reply to in-game text. Jeremy imagined his dumb character's eyes widening then as his ears were suddenly filled with a crunching sound he didn't quite recognise, instinct telling him that something was coming closer. He really hoped it was an actual person, maybe they'd know what was going on and how to get him out of this freaky waking nightmare. (Or sleeping if this was an actual nightmare like he hoped.)

*Raaarrghh*

Nope. Nope. That's a zombie, the green skin and distinctive clothing marking it out for Jeremy pretty well. His character ran back until it hit the other stupid dirt wall, no escape to be found. This entire experience is stupidly terrifying, he's played Pegi 18 games, the graphics so realistic its almost looked like he's murdering real people and now a growling block is almost making him legitimately wet himself. Good news is that probably isn't possible but please, please, **please someone help me**!.

Oh. That's the chat function - he's found it! Looks like all he has to do is concentrate really hard on actually speaking as if someone had glued his mouth shut and he was physically having to work through forming each word. (If this is actually a dream is his normal body talking in its sleep right now? Would his dad even care if he noticed?)

**MM2k13xoxo: What? What's wrong**

**MM2k13xoxo: Srsly dude, how are you here?**

Hang on didn't he know that username? Or at least the MM2k13 part was similar to Michael's - like his Michael- usernames now but obviously they were all 2k18/2k19. What does that mean his own username is coming up as? Michael?

**MM2k13xoxo: ...**

**MM2k13xoxo: Jeremy? How did you get on? I didn't even know you had minecraft? No-ones played this game for years haha**

**MM2k13xoxo: I'm just here as a joke obviously I uh**

Wow Jeremy had known they were nerds but Michael was the cool kinda nerd that smoked weed and was actually smart, not a dweeb who still played a kids block game.

**JHeetakeahint: A joke huh?**

**JHeetakeahint: And I don't know dude! I just woke up like this**

**MM2k13xoxo: Woke up? You just woke up and decided to download a game you haven't played for six years? What do you mean?**

**JHeetakeahint: No, I just woke up in the game. Like it's like I'm in VR but I'm not, I'm here and I don't know how to play.**

Occupied by the text bar in the corner, Jeremy hadn't noticed the sunrise through the light let in by the holes in the door and so subsequently nearly had a heart attack when the zombie still groaning outside suddenly burst into flames.

**JHeetakeahint: the thing outside is on fire! what!**

In his frantic surprise punching, he finally figured out how to open the stupid thing - just in time for the flaming, groaning, cubic creature to fall into his face and whack him a good few times before it sizzled and died in a pathetic heap on the floor. If Jeremy weren't too busy _being on fire _he might have payed more attention to that part and noticed the slight discrepancy to the actual game but instead, he was burning and it hurt.

At this point, this 'dream' wasn't even funny - mostly because Jeremy was actually on fire.

**JHeetakeahint: FIRE WHAT THE FUCK OW OW OW OW**

**JHeetakeahint: HOLY SHIT HOW THIS ACTUALLY HURTS**

**JHeetakeahint: MIKE MICHAEL HELP**

**JHeetakeahint: HELP ME PLEASE IT HURTS**

**MM2k13xoxo: What the fuck do you mean it hurts?**

**MM2k13xoxo: Jeremy? wtf is going on?**

**MM2k13xoxo: You better not be messing with me, this was strictly a survival server**

**MM2k13xoxo has changed their gamemode to creative**

**Tped JHeetakeahint to MM2k13xoxo**

Ah, cool water. Okay. Everything is okay now. As he trembled with relief in the pool of water he'd appeared into Jeremy looked up and was met with a truly odd sight. He'd seen many an avatar of Michael's before over the years but never one that was quite as customisable as this - what he was now looking at was obviously supposed to be a very close representation of Michael but in the blockiest form possible and the final effect was just ... odd.

**JHeetakeahint: Hi Michael**

**MM2k13xoxo: You can't just say hi! What the hell is going on?**

**JHeetakeahint: I don't know! Okay, I just went to sleep and I was thinking about meeting you even though you always skip over it**

**JHeetakeahint: And then I was dreaming and ended up here but you seem to actually be real**

**JHeetakeahint: and i could feel the fire but everything looks wrong and ive never even played this stupid game**

**JHeetakeahint: how the hell am I the one who's supposed to know what's going on.**

Oh crap he'd told Michael he was thinking about meeting him. If that was even Michael?

**MM2k13xoxo: You fell asleep... thinking of me**

**MM2k13xoxo: lol dude you know what that sounds like**

Fucks sake, yeah that's Michael. Waving his stupid blocky arms in front of Mike's face, Jeremy moved to interrupt him - he couldn't take this any more.

JHeetakeahint: Yes I want to meet you. I was just set on fire, that 'cow' over there is actually 3 stupid rectangles or something and I just want to get out of here.

**MM2k13xoxo: what even**

**MM2k13xoxo: fine I'll go along with it**

**MM2k13xoxo: just try and exit - imagine the escape button or something**

Okay, logical. For some reason, Jeremy hadn't actually considered just trying to exit, even after he'd figured out how chat worked but he could just blame that on the panic if he ever got out of here and actually had to explain himself to someone, which considering the circumstances was unlikely so it's all good.

He tried to imagine himself closing his eyes and directing his focus on leaving... all he has to do is _leave_

The character's eyes flashed open and he found himself hovering a block in the air, white beaming from his face and illuminating Michael's block figure, which did a very good job of looking surprised in turn. Yes, this was is, it was working - soon he'd be home in his bed alone. Alone. Without Michael, the entire reason he'd ended up in this fucked up video game world in the first place.

A split second later and Jeremy was back on the ground and looking just as dumb as before. Great. So trying to leave by simply thinking of leaving wasn't going to work but if he'd got here by thinking of Michael and so was apparently stuck because of him, maybe that would work? Something popped up in chat but he ignored it in favor of closing his eyes once more.

Michael... Michael... _Michael_

Thud

Yes! That sounded like he'd hit springs! Not daring to open his eyes yet Jeremy spread his arms out and relaxed once more as for the first time in his life he truly paid attention to his fingers spreading and the soft sensation of a duvet beneath his distinctly-not-a-block back. That's good, it was just a dream then, of course it was. Turning over and tucking himself into his usual huddled position he resolved to go to sleep as quickly as possible and never mention his freaky imagination to anyone ever - especially Michael.

However, he probably should have thought to check his surroundings first because as soon as he was drifting off he heard it, "What the FUCK!" The same shocked, angry tones he'd heard hundreds of times over crackling headsets, the same voice that seemed to always be in his head, every second of every day. Jeremy bolted upright in the bed, opening his eyes he found himself face to face with a (really cute) boy that could only be...

"Michael?!"

**(A/N have not checked this at all. I am basically asleep - please let me know everything I did wrong, but nicely or I'll cry :) )**


End file.
